


Who's Dream Then?

by AssassinPirateLife



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: After DMC5, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reunited lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPirateLife/pseuds/AssassinPirateLife
Summary: V disappeared ten months ago. Now, reunited with Vergil you can't help but to wonder what became of the relationship you two had. You had never really planned on finding out, but suddenly the twins return from the Underworld. And Vergil doesn't understand these feelings he has towards a human.A continuation of my earlier fic "A Dream Not Mine To Have"
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Kudos: 98





	Who's Dream Then?

It had been months since then, almost a year. Since the last time you saw V.  
V, Nero, and Dante had left in pursuit of Urizen. You stayed with Nico in the van taking care of Lady until she awoke. Trish arrived soon after, having said Dante saved her and she ran into V. You were sitting outside the van, worry made your heart race.  
You knew V was strong and capable of taking care of himself but for a while things didn't seem right. He began coughing more and when you asked he brushed it off. There were times you would see him stumble and catch himself with his cane. In those moments Nero would rush over and take him out of sight. You had begun to think V wasn't well and was hiding it from you. You had barely started your relationship and you had secrets.  
Your hairs stood on end.  
A figure clad in blue with white hair like Dante and Nero appeared in front of you out of nowhere, holding a katana at his side. Your body went stiff in fear of this stranger. His icy blue eyes scanned over you. A hint of familiarity came to you as you gazed into them. Just as fast as he came, he was gone.  
Your knees collapsed under you as your legs had gone numb. The door to the van suddenly opened and Trish called your name in panic. She rushed up to you and you described to her the man who had appeared moments before.  
Trish's eyes had changed, her pupils shrunk and she looked around the area. Trish had insisted it was just an illusion and ushered you back into the van. Trish was always a good liar.  
Maybe two hours later after the tree had begun collapsing upon itself and Nero returned... alone. He was the one who had to explain what happened to V. How V and Urizen reunited as one being and Vergil reawakened. Then Vergil and Dante fled to the Underworld to separate the Qliphoth roots to save the rest of the world.  
But what struck you the hardest was learning how Vergil was always clad in blue. And just for a moment you wondered if V's feelings still lived in him.  
Ten months later it seems you'll never get an answer. Dante and Vergil knew they would be trapped in the Underworld and because of that Devil May Cry had to make a few changes of its own.  
Since you had been the only human not consumed by the tree everyone decided it was best for you to stay with the group. Lady and Trish insisted you learn to weild a weapon and you shined with your own skills. It made you happy to have a home and family to come back to.  
Lady, Trish, and you worked at the main office while Nico and Nero would both come and go. The remnants of the tree were taken care of within five months. After that the military moved in to secure the city. However, some demons are still lurking around and the military has employed Devil May Cry to keep it contained.  
Life became peaceful. Well as peaceful as demon killing can be. But everybody had time to breathe at least. It made the days easier.  
You trotted up the steps to the door of Devil May Cry. From outside you could hear Trish and Lady yelling. This wasn't really anything new but it defined how the day was going to go.  
You opened the door and stepped inside.  
Blue ice.  
Your small smirk faded away as your body felt heavy. He looked at you with an unwavering scowl. All of it brought you back to that day. The pain you felt, nearly unbearable. Like the world gave and took from you in an instant. Nothing was going to change the fact that he was gone, not even the man looking at you right now.  
You were brought back suddenly by Dante saying your name, "Welcome to the party! Thanks for keeping these two in check." Dante gave you a nod.  
"Um, yeah," you muttered feeling like your lips could barely move. You just wanted it to end. The way his eyes looked at you, foreign now, no familiarity like there was once.  
"Don't just stand there," Dante complained. You stepped into the shop and closed the door behind yourself.  
"Morning," Lady nodded at you. You gave a nod back.  
"Here," Dante said, walking towards you. He placed both guns and his sword into your arms. You struggled with the weight. Blood was crusted onto them. You cringed. "Shine these up for me real nice, would ya? Too much demon blood in the cracks."  
"There you go again, treating women like this," Lady sighs. She stomps over and one by one shoves Dante's weapons into his chest. "Do... it... yourself! We actually need her!"  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Dante asks.  
"She's a demon killer now," Trish says appearing in the back doorway. "Not your secretary."  
"Nero and Nico will be here soon, I need the file from the military," you say. Trish picks the file up from the desk and walks it over to you.  
"The usual. Nothing too fancy," she says. You nod.  
"Military file?" Dante asks.  
"There are still parts of Red Grave that are uncontained. The military does recon then calls us to take care of the problems," Lady explains.  
"Keep quiet about these two being back, around Nero. We will tell him after the job," Trish says.  
"Got it."  
"We work for the military now?" Dante asks. "What the hell have you all done?"  
"Thanks to us the company has work. Not to mention, he created this mess!" Lady gestures to Vergil. There's a flicker in his brow. "By the way, are we really going to let that part go?!"  
"I'm gonna get going," you say as the screaming match resumes. You slip from Devil May Cry. As soon as the door closes you let out a sigh.  
They're back. But it changes nothing. There's still a job to do.  
The van pulls up to the curb. "Let's go!" Nero calls. You give a small smirk and hop in.  
-  
You pull your dagger from the fading demon's chest. Blood covers your hand.  
"Hey," Nero says, approaching from behind. "You seem a bit… I don't know… Angry? Is something wrong?"  
"No," you say innocently. "I just wanna get this done quickly."  
"Well, it's done. That was the last son of a bitch," he says, checking the area. His attention returns to you once more. "You sure?"  
"I'm sure, Nero," you say. His phone beeps.  
"Kyrie wants me home for dinner. We better get going."  
"Just drop me off at the shop."  
-  
You enter into a dead quiet Devil May Cry. Nobody is in the front office. The light in the kitchen is on though. You make your way over. "Hey, we just-" You freeze as that cold blizzard takes your form again. He stares at you blankly. "Sorry, I thought you were Lady or Trish. I'll just leave this for them." You turn back towards the door.  
"Wait," the single word growled out as an order. As if it controls you, you lock up. The chair clatters. Footsteps approach. A chill crawls up your spine but you dare not shiver. Your heartbeat so loud you can hear it and fear he can as well. "Who are you?"  
"I-I'm…"  
"You're no demon," he says.  
"No. I'm human," you say.  
"Then why are you here?"  
You purse your lips and glance downwards. "Someone I loved trusted these people once. I stayed hoping to see them again. And now I have. But they are not what I thought they were." Getting the truth off of your chest gives you a moment of courage. "Goodnight."  
You take a step forward only to feel something push you. Your back hits the doorframe. A gasp leaves your lips at the impact.  
You see the sheathed Yamato pressed against your ribs. When your eyes lift they're met with his. A cold icy blue. Nothing like V's green gaze.  
"What is the meaning of this?" He mutters. You remain silent. "Why are you so-" Vergil quiets as a sword appears in front of him.  
"Let her go, Vergil," Dante says, evenly. Vergil gives a side glance to his brother before returning his gaze to you. He pulls the Yamato away. Dante takes your arm and peels you from the doorframe.  
"Go home," Dante orders you. You give him a nod. Placing the file onto the desk you scurry from the office. "Threatening innocent girls now, Vergil? That's a new low."  
Don't get involved anymore than this. Nothing will happen as you hope.  
You depart. 

The robe tightens around your waist. You meet your gaze in the mirror. A very obvious sadness in your features. No matter how much you wish it, that scene won't leave you. For just a single moment you had thought you saw V, just a flicker in his eyes ignited a hope you lost long ago. But once it was gone the memory turned painful again.  
There's no point in thinking about it much further. You knew Vergil wasn't V. So why did you hope?  
You exit the bathroom and walk down the hall. A figure has your whole body tense up. Someone's in the apartment! Your hands become fists and you are ready for a fight.  
His head lifts and he turns to you. You hold your breath. Vergil.  
"Why are you in my home?" Your words are sharp. You had believed even half demons understood boundaries and simple common sense, but maybe not.  
"Your home," Vergil repeats, glancing around the room.  
Your apartment was small and embarrassingly bare. You had a loveseat someone was tossing out and an old tv that barely worked. You lived for the job so everything else was just too materialistic. Maybe it was a fear of losing everything again. You didn't know.  
"Really?" He says it rhetorically.  
"I asked you a question, Vergil. I have half a mind to call Dante and Nero right now," you threaten. After last night you can't trust, Vergil. You know how dangerous he can be. You've heard the stories hundreds of times by now, about the half demon who would do anything if it meant being stronger. But V, sweet and kind V, was half of him?  
"I came to speak with you," he says.  
"Why? You didn't care much about me last night."  
"I… Apologize for my actions. I was mistaken about your intentions."  
"Apology accepted. You can see yourself out," you say. You pass him while walking towards the kitchen. He roughly takes your arm. You snap your head with a defiant glare straight at him. He doesn't match that glare like he would before. He's different this time.  
"That's not why I'm here," he says. He reaches into his jacket. You tense again. He holds up a brown book with a large V on the cover. You recognize that book immediately. "I gave this book to Nero before going to the Underworld. Last night it was returned to me," he explains. "And then I… Remembered." His eyes meet yours again.  
V  
Your heart begins to race in your chest. Emotions fill you and you can't help the tears that begin to stream down. He releases you and his hand caresses your cheek. The sensation strikes you. It's the same, it's the exact same.  
Vergil is V. Those feelings never disappeared. You've never been more glad to be wrong.  
Your hand overlaps his. "I waited for you."  
Vergil pulls you into his embrace. His hand cradling the back of your head. "I am home, my dream." 

A dream that is only ours to have.


End file.
